


Lips may sin, but eyes don’t lie.

by ThreeTears



Series: She was left behind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Cock Tease, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Louis and Eleanor are siblings - Freeform, M/M, Needy Louis, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, liam is just mentioned really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTears/pseuds/ThreeTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eleanor are going out together.<br/>Louis is Eleanor's brother.<br/>They were bound to meet at some point.<br/>But who knew they would immediately soul-bond?</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry is kind of a cock tease, Louis is kind of needy and it's all very unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips may sin, but eyes don’t lie.

**Author's Note:**

> my longest fic :c 
> 
> this is pure fiction and my own stupid work lol. 
> 
> enjoy? :c

“Louis, I’m going to be home late.” Eleanor shouted over the noise of the telly.

The tall brunette was putting on her brand new Louboutin in the vestibule of their little run-down apartment.

 

At the quick glance of the red sole, Louis heart sank a little. Goddamn Louboutin, she bought Louboutin when they barely managed to make ends meet! 

The two siblings, after endless begging convinced their parents to let them move out on their own from Doncaster to London to pursue their individual goals.

Eleanor’s dream was to break into the modeling world- which she kinda managed to do- while Louis wanted better studies. And here they were, in a little cramped apartment midway between the university and El’s modeling agency.

 

 “Fuck, El! You buy luxury items when all I’ve been eating for weeks is Chinese takeout?” Louis protested from the couch.

 

Surprisingly, a big smile drew on her beautiful face. Even if Louis hated to admit it, his sister was truly gorgeous. Sometimes it was hard staying mad at her.

“Don’t worry, Lou. My boyfriend got these for me. You know…the one I’m going to meet right now?” She said obviously very delighted.

 

“Ask Mister Whipped to buy us food and pay our rent please. My student loans too.” Louis sighed, flipping channels to fall on a miserable Antique show.

 

“His name is Harry and he is very lovely and generous, but not to that extent.” She answered while fixing her curled hair.

 

“Where did you meet your Sugar Daddy?” Louis inquired. He couldn’t care less about his sister’s lame love stories but literally nothing interesting was playing that night.

 

“At the agency. He’s a model. Now, can I go meet him mom?” She grabbed her purse definitely not waiting for permission.

 

“Yea whatevs.”

 

“Don’t wait for me, got my key. Later!” She slammed the door, making the walls tremble.

 

“I need a fucking relationship.” Louis mumbled to himself.

 

“… Marvelous Victorian piece.” The TV buzzed.

He shut the boring thing.

 

Louis’ eyelids slowly closed. Soon, he was asleep.

 

**[…]**

 

 

The sound of the lock getting drunk-stabbed woke Louis from his messed sleep.

His warm grey sweater was suffocating his tiny body. The heat & the noise efficiently destroyed any hope of falling asleep again.

 

Soon, he recognized his sister’s giggle.

“Shh…Harry, my brother is sleeping.” He heard her slur.

He heard a smooch, duo drunk footsteps in direction of El’s bedroom and a door slam.

Not very warm to the thought of hearing moans and grunts, Louis rose from his sleeping position, grabbed his Vans & keys and was out of the door.

 

Few moments later, the very distinctive fresh breeze of 3AM slapped him. He walked down the street, played some footie with the tipsy men in the park and judged it was time to go when one of the lads was getting too touchy-feely. He stole a beer from the hoard and trotted back home sipping the cold drink.

“How long does a model last in bed?” He thought.

“One hour should be enough.” He answered himself while unlocking the door.

 

The apartment was dead silent from the vestibule. Louis kicked his shoes off and threw his keys on the table. “One hour it is.” He thought.

 

“Hi.” He heard in the darkness of the living room.

Startled, Louis jumped and spilled beer all over his sweater.

“Dear Lord, who the fuck are you mate?” Louis thought and then the events processed in his head. “Oh, you must be Harry.”

 

Louis could only see a tall broad frame sitting straight in his favourite spot. He turned on the dim lights…

Jesus, he was even more surprising with the lights on! His face was utter angelic perfection. It was creamy white, dotted with two gorgeous emerald eyes and his perfect cherry lips seemed drawn on by God himself.

A plaid scarf held his perfect messy curls back. His low cut shirt revealed prominent collarbones and a few tats.

 

“Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. Eleanor passed out and I didn’t want to leave like a wanker.”

As he smiled, his eyes twinkled like an innocent Disney character. And did Louis just notice dimples?

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Nice to meet ya.” Louis managed to say.

Without realizing it, the amazed guy sat down right next to his surprise guest. He wanted to admire him closer. Was he even real?

 

“Sorry about your sweater.” Harry said while staring at the older boy’s damp chest.

 

In an automated move, Louis took it off.

“S’alright.” Louis smiled. His long caramel hair barely tickled his naked shoulders.

 

Harry strutted closer.

Green eyes wandered on sharp cheekbones, thin pink lips, firm chest and jumped back to meet blue eyes.

Suddenly, Louis felt naked. Proper naked.

 

Harry’s head angled.

Two fingers held up Louis’ chin, two pairs of wide-pupils-eyes locked.

“I’m Louis.” The said guy mewled.

The mysterious lad faintly smiled, obviously liking the name.

In a bold move, Harry inched close to touch the lips he felt so unmorally attracted to. Lips glided in a terribly smooth kiss.

Louis’ long eyelashes fluttered.

“More” He gently whispered.

 

Once again, red ravished pink. The tall model tugged on the pink bottom lip to ask for permission to deepen the embrace. Tongues swirled, thus tasting the dizzying taste of alcohol. Louis felt himself slip away. His mind was clouded with sexual desire. God, he needed this.

One hand slid up and down the naked back. Louis’ skin was so blissfully hot to the touch. Harry couldn’t get his hands off from the petite brunette. The attraction was undeniable between the two.

Slowly, Louis was getting pushed under the curly lad. The room was filled with the scrunch of the leather couch giving in under gentle grinding. 

 

Harry took a few seconds to throw away his t-shirt under the heavy gaze of a star struck Louis. The modelesque beauty was tatted all over his toned body, much to the other lad’s delight.

Harry dived back in for new series of kisses.

“Fuck me, yea?” Louis said with a underlying tone, more as an order than a question.

Harry grinned.

 

Suddenly, a door creaked across the hall.

“Harry, are you still here?” They heard a hoarse voice drag them back to Earth just to then bury them in the seventh hell.

 

Harry grabbed his shirt.

“Yes, babe. I was talking with your brother.” Harry looked down to a flushed Louis. “Lovely lad.” He said.

Silently, he leaned down for a last kiss.

 

“To be continued.” Harry mouthed. 

 

Louis lied there for a while. Flushed, topless and awestruck.

His mind played on repeat the mimic of the sinful lips. “To be continued”.

 

It was a vivid reminder that he just snogged his sister’s boyfriend so fiercely his lips were still aching.

A man he didn’t know. He just begged a taken man he didn’t know to wreck him. A hot taken man he didn’t know.

 

His smirk, his curls, his suffocating sex appeal, his discrete cologne and his piercing green eyes somehow made it right. Made it goddamn right.

Harry came and went like a wet dream, leaving a strained erection and wild, unfulfilled fantasies behind him.

Louis wanted him from his core. Cross that. He didn’t want Harry, he _NEEDED_ Harry.

Without a word, they had soul-bonded. There was no turning back.

 

Louis laid back, panting just to the thought of stretching the boundaries of morality with this man. He’d let him fuck him without a single doubt, without a hint of guilt. Louis was bewitched, shocked by his own thoughts. He was possessed, it must be it.

Harry was that phenomenal, that fucking magic.

 

Meanwhile, the little apartment was back to quiet. It was the silence before the storm and Louis knew it too bloody well. The foreplay to the storm.

“They’re going to fuck now.” Louis concluded. If earlier that night he was filled with disgust to the idea of having to listen to his sister getting shagged, now it was filled with anger and jealousy.

 

Without even bothering to put back on his shirt, Louis got the hell out of the place.

 

 

**[…]**

 

 

Louis stumbled back home around 6 in the morning. The sun had already exposed the flying specks of dust when he got in.

He had crashed all night at Liam’s place and his head was furiously throbbing. He majorly lacked sleep.

 

Throwing his shoes aside and kicking leather boots out of his way, he made his way to the kitchen. He was floating. Floating in Li’s oversized (to Louis’ petite body) sweater and floating due to the lingering effect of marijuana. A good cup of tea would be delightful.

 

Louis put the kettle on the stove and looked for his Earl Grey.

It wasn’t in its usual spot. El probably put it on a higher shelf.

He sighed. She got the tall gene, not him.

He stretched his little arms to their furthest. The kettle began to rattle when he felt two big warm hands lifting him up from his waist. Louis grabbed the little metal box with ease, and once on his feet turned to meet his helper. Harry.

 _Harry_.

His breath hitched. He was topless, putting on full display his panoply of tattoos & his toned body. Is that a butterfly tattoo under his cross?

Beneath, only black boxers covered what he wanted balls deep inside of him.

 

Louis’ eyes averted to Harry’s face. His eyes were greener than ever in the bright light of the morning and his bed-hair fought furiously the tissue holding it back. 

“Thanks.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry’s lips drew into a smile. And without even knowing how it happened, Louis found himself hanging to the model’s neck and getting ravished by him. Harry kissed him like he was looking for a meaning to it, like he was trying to understand why it felt so good. It was mystifying how perfectly their lips meddled and how synchronized their tongues danced.

In a matter of seconds, Louis’ was seated on the countertop. As the kettle started to whistle, Harry extended his long tatted arm to turn the stove off without breaking the kiss.

“I waited for you all night, Lou.” Harry spoke with his low voice.

Louis’ looked for sincerity in Harry’s eyes, which he found way too easily. Overwhelmed, he cupped his sharp jaw and kissed back with hunger.

 

Harry momentarily broke the kiss to nip at the exposed tan neck.

“Be mine.” The devil spoke. A little moan escaped Louis’ lips.

Harry pecked his lips, his own way of saying “Yes? Will you?” and Louis would’ve undressed right under his lusty gaze if he didn’t know his _sister_ \- Harry's _girlfriend_ \- could wake up at any time now.

 

“Would love to.” Louis answered with a sweet kiss. Using Harry’s broad shoulders for leverage, Louis jumped off the counter. Harry’s eyes followed not in the least subtly the gracious sway of the smaller boy’s hips as he went to grab three cups. It was a sly reminder that they weren’t alone.

 

Just in time, footsteps announced the third party.

“Morning boys~” El walked inside the kitchen in mini-shorts and a black tank top. She was always so beautiful, even in the earliest hours of the day.

“Morning.” Louis answered, back turned to avoid the upcoming display of affection.

 

Louis could feel two hot spots on his nape.

Lips may sin, but eyes don’t lie.

**[…]**

 

 

A week passed since Harry’s visit.

Louis was studying. Books and paper covered his bed in a thick layer. El knew she shouldn’t bother her brother when he had his glasses on.

 

He had been locked in his bedroom for a whole day, submerged with work, when a little knock on his door broke his trance.

“El, do not make me kill you.” He muttered so tiredly it lacked hate.

 

Without a word, the door opened.

Harry was standing in the doorframe. He always looked so messy but so right.

As if he wasted already too much time, the intruder crossed the tiny room to pounce on Louis. Everything was happening too fast. Louis was dizzy with the rush of feelings.

 

Lips met lips fast enough. Suddenly, the room lacked oxygen.

“Fuck.” Louis breathed out as Harry reached down to his groin.

Harry palmed the blue-eyed babe in his sweatpants. “Fuck, let me touch you for a bit yea?” he asked with wide pupils and flared nostrils.

 

Louis nodded, which made his glasses fall adorably on his button nose.

“You’re so fucking cute fuck.” Harry said while biting down on Louis’ lower lip.

 

In one thug, Louis’ sweatpants were below his bum. What a great day to not be wearing underwear!

Harry’s face contorted in an aroused frown. He wasted no time in getting his hand around the base of Louis’ cock. Stimulated by the warm contact, Louis let out a tiny “Ah”.

To suppress the noise, Harry pressed their lips together. Louis kissed back with muffled moans down his throat.

Harry couldn’t help but notice that the tip of Louis' dick was the same subtle pink of his delicious lips.

From gentle strokes & slit rubbing, it rapidly went to haste pumping. Louis’ muffled moans vibrated against his lips as he got closer and closer to the edge. Louis’ head felt light and an endless stream of _harryfuckmeharryfuckme_ replaced any memorized knowledge. His insides were burning with anticipation.

 

Harry’s wrist was beginning to ache at the repetitive fast motion. Harry didn’t want the moment to end even if he seemed in a hurry. He wanted to savour every twitch of Louis’ beautiful face and every little moan that somehow managed to escape his pretty pink lips, but ‘going to the bathroom’ is not supposed to last long at your girlfriend’s flat.

 

“Cum for me babe.” Harry breathed into Louis’ gaping mouth.

A few seconds later, Louis came in a silenced cry. He noticed the white stripes staining his blue t-shirt once his vision cleared.

 

Still panting, he rested on the headboard of his bed.

“Do you have something against my shirts, Haz?” He asked in remembrance of his beer-stained sweater.

‘Haz’ smiled. He was obviously proud of himself. He leaned down to kiss him one last time.

“Maybe. See you tomorrow.” He answered.

 

He smirked one last time and he was gone.

 

**[…]**

 

Once Louis got home from Uni, the couple was already settled in front of the telly.

It was dark and the lazy pair hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights.

 

“Brought pizza. You guys are hungry?” Louis asked. He went to deposit the box in the kitchen.

“Shut up, Game of Thrones is starting soon.” El answered.

“Coming.” Harry answered, and Louis could hear him smile.

 

Conveniently, El raised the volume to its highest and screeched at the TV as Harry pulled Louis closer to kiss him and knead his glorious bum.

The older lad gasped. He got on his tiptoes to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Will you fuck me already or not?”

Aroused, Harry’s finger dug deeper into the flesh of his soft ass. In a slow and steady voice, he whispered back: “I’m going to wreck you.” He left a kiss under his ear.

 

He took a piece of pizza and left the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

 

**[…]**

 

The three were cramped on the couch with Harry in the middle.

His right arm stretched across Eleanor’s shoulders, while his other hand rested on Louis’ thigh.

 

“Kill him!” El shouted at the TV, as if George R. R. Martin would rewrite the books to her liking.

 

“Theon should totally wreck him.” Harry said nonchalantly while rubbing circles into Louis’ thigh.

Louis squirmed in his seat.

 

In the dark, Harry’s hand climbed up to Louis’ jaw. He held it to gently turn it to his side. Obliged, Louis detached his eyes from the show to meet Harry’s face.

Harry nodded, as if it was a lifelong sign for a kiss. In his shadow, Louis stretched his neck to kiss his lips during a gruesome massacre on screen.

 

“Bathroom” Harry mouthed.

The two lads got up from their seat. Eleanor, way too absorbed by the horrible scene, didn’t even notice their absence. Game of Thrones is awesome like that, really.

 

The lovers didn’t even make it to the bathroom as Harry pinned Louis to the hallway’s wall. After a deep kiss, Harry turned Louis so his back would be facing him. He gripped his hips.

“This ass will be the end of me.” He sighed while taking a great look at the piece of art.

Louis’ ass was flat out sinful in these jeans and he knew it the way he perked it out for him. Harry ground down on the plump bum.

 

“Look at you, ass up, begging for my cock. You’re so needy, princess.” Harry uttered in his ear.

Louis was out of his body & mind. He wanted more and more. So much it was driving him mad.

“Harry, please. I want-ah.” He mewled as Harry thrust up.

 

Harry pressed a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Tonight.” He said.

Calmly, he walked back to the living room.

 

 

**[…]**

 

Louis was already tucked in bed. Eyes wide-open, he got accustomed to the darkness while waiting for Harry.

 

Louis’ bedroom door clicked shut.

A curly mop of love jumped into the bed.

 

Between kisses, Louis asked about El.

“Sleeping soundly.” Harry answered to quickly resume to kissing.

His big hands roamed over Louis’ naked & curvy body. His fingers traced the contour of his hips, squeezed his round ass to finally end by clenching the skin under his knees. By his legs, Harry pulled Louis's bottom up to have a better access to his hole.

 

Without leaving Lou’s sweet lips, Harry nudged his finger on the dusty pink bud.

The small frame vibrated in a small jolt.

“Such a pretty hole.” He whispered just for Louis in this whole world to hear. “Gonna eat you out, okay babe?” He asked.

Louis’ mind was clouded with desire. He nodded as if his head was absolutely weightless. His fingers clutched the covers in anticipation as Harry kissed his way down his stomach.

 

Nose pressing right above the entrance, Harry took a moment to fathom how fucking lucky he was. The pretty pink bud was already twitching, hungry for his tongue and cock.

With softened lips, Harry kissed around the hole to finally press a direct kiss on his target. A strong chill shook Louis’ tiny body.

“Mhmm, sensitive?” Harry teased, just to lick a nice strip over the puckered hole.

A moan fought its way out of Louis’s clenched jaw.

 

“Let me hear you babe.” Harry said.

His kitten licks were twisting Louis’ body into small moans. His breathing sped up as Harry tensed his tongue into a dart targeted to the centre of his hole. He was opening up.

Haz nibbled at the rim, lapped the hole and thus tasting Louis in his most private part. Seeing him come undone from anal stimulation was utter perfection. The way he thrust his ass up for more proved he was born to be eaten out.

“You’re doing amazing babe.” Harry reassured his dove while stroking his own hardened length for some relief.

 

All Louis did was stare and breathe as he watched Harry jerk himself. In pain himself, he closed his eyes and stroked his own cock.

 

Louis’ writhing was interrupted by the noise of foil. Seconds later, a slicked finger was putting pressure on his hole. The cold slick sent a chill up his spine.

Slowly, Harry slid in the digit thus allowing his tongue too to go deeper.

Louis faintly whimpered at the new stretch and his eyes shot open.

 

Harry worked his finger around the tight heat, letting it slowly accustom to intrusion. His tongue swirled around to ease any burning for his precious little babe.

A little smooch marked the transition from one finger to two fingers. Louis was already so wet, a natural bottom. Scissoring seemed necessity for his body.

 

His hips moved up on their own as Harry introduced another finger, stretching him nice and well. The velvety walls sucked his fingers in and Louis let out a long stream of unholy cries.

“Shit Lou, what a slutty hole you have. ” Harry couldn’t help but notice.

His chest was rising in deep breaths.

 “I’m ready Harry, just just fuck- do me.” Louis stuttered.

 “Anything for my baby.” Harry answered.

 

The curly lad slicked his cock with the remaining of lube. He folded Louis’ precious legs to their furthest as he bent down to kiss his doe-eyed princess. He aligned himself to the prepped hole.

 

Carefully, he penetrated the wet heat. Harry let out a deep grunt.

“Fuck that’s the tightest cunt I’ve ever fucked.” He blurt out in the heat of the moment.

If Harry was quite big, he felt huge. Louis felt the mindblowing transition from burning stretch to indescribable pleasure in a matter of seconds. Once Harry bottomed out balls deep, Lou’s body shook in spasms of pleasure.

A deep moan relieved his body from the painfully good contractions. Mouth gaping, he pulled the curls at the nape of his mate.

“Harry, move please!” He almost shouted.

Still faintly conscious of the dangerous situation, Harry shut Louis with a loving kiss as he pulled back. When he snapped back in, Harry couldn’t choke the bottom’s ecstasy.

His high moan resonated on the four walls of his bedroom and it would be a miracle if Eleanor didn’t wake up by then.

“More.” Louis begged.

 

More is what Harry did.

Without even caring about sound control anymore, Harry pounded fervently into the twink. The bed creaked, the headboard beat the wall and cries echoed. No sleeping soul was spared.

 

Every thrust was getting him closer to Louis’ prostate. Harry knew it by the climbing decibels and by the never-ending tightening around his cock.

“Almost there, ah!” Louis cried, when finally Harry hit that one sweet spot that got Louis crying out like a virgin.

 

One, two, three direct hits and Louis came all over his stomach in a violent orgasm.

Close from his own high, Harry fucked the wrecked hole harder until he filled Louis to the brim.

 

Harry rode out his orgasm as they looked for air in each other’s mouths. Sloppy and hectic, the kiss didn’t make sense. Nor the feeling.

 

“Are you done yet?” They heard angry shouting from outside the bedroom.

Louis and Harry only had eyes for each other. They were both smiling, stuck in their own world.

“No.” Louis said before kissing Harry.

 

The front door slammed.

Round 2.

 

 

 

 


End file.
